


Doesn't this have a name?

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fresh is confused, M/M, Neck Kissing, New experience, Oneshot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sanscest - Freeform, Understanding, affection starved, error is confused, everyone is confused, lots of kissing in this, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: This was newnew to himnew to himselfA new thing both of them didn't understandbut it's okay,they're learning this together





	Doesn't this have a name?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a very errorfresh/dreammare mood lately so i wrote this while working on 'why me?'
> 
> Error is very affection-starved but doesn't want to admit it

Fresh wasn’t really sure what he felt about Error.

Him and Error have their fair share of arguing and bricking but they both also admire one another--even if Error was less expressive about keeping the parasite around but Fresh knew the glitch care about him,even if he never really show it--Fresh often saw glimpse of concern or care, it was rare but that was enough proof to show that Error cared in some way.

And Fresh?--he cared---he thought,he was more dependent on him rather than caring,after all he was a parasite--he couldn’t exactly feel anything,he mostly just went on instincts and animals stuff.Really the only reason Fresh hung around him was for protection.

Well until one day there was something different between the two ...something new.

  
  


The day in the anti-void wasn’t any different than their usual back and forth,teasing and humiliating was both their usual go-to,Error was throwing his strings around,trying to catch the parasite who slipped and dodged his attack,even fully knowing Error wasn’t gonna harm him in the slightest--Fresh knew that quite well.

“ **Get back here you filthy glitch!!!** ” Error yelled,swinging his stings around effortlessly.

“I like to see ya try brah!” Fresh teased back.

Error threw a set of strings and managed to wrap around Fresh’s waist and with a rough tug pulling him forward.

What Error hadn’t expected was for the 90s skeleton to give in so easily to the point of his body colliding with Fresh.

And that's when this...new experience arrived.

As both skeleton’s bodies clashed against each other,Fresh suddenly felt something burned inside his chest--it wasn’t a painful but a burn that made him feel like his was heating up---it made him feel weird but not in a bad way.

Both skeletons pulled back in shock,they both stared at each other before Fresh spoke up.

“H-hehe sorry my dude,totes forgot about ya fear of touch” He apologized as much as he could,considering his lack of emotions.

He looked at Error,noticing that the glitch’s focus wasn’t at him but rather Error’s own hands.The glitch flexed them a bit like he had never seen his own hands.

“Uhh ya alright E?” Fresh asked,getting the attention of the glitch.

“ **You...touched me…** ” He mumbled out.

Fresh’s shades shifted to question marks,”uh yeah i sure did”

“ **No!..you touched me---and I didn't freak out?!?** ” The glitch exclaimed,pressing his hands against his chest as if he wasn’t sure if this was real life.

The parasite tilted his head,”hmm do ya mind if I touch ya again”

“ **Uhhh...sure..?** ” Error did seem hesitant.

Fresh slowly wrapped his arm around Error,their bodies pressed against each other,the same burning feeling inside Fresh’s chest rise,while Error just awkward fidgeted against his own sleeves.

“ **This...is new..** ” Error mutter under his breath.

“Yeah no shiz but it’s ain’t bad right?” Fresh replied.

For some reason–Fresh found it odd how the glitch was acting,Error was always brash and rough,a skeleton that follows no rules and doesn’t care what others think.

But now he was quiet and unsure,for someone who had an infinite amount of knowledge.He Sure was very unsure about this new experience.

“ **Okay that’s enough** ” Error spoke,shoving Fresh off him.

The parasite stumbled back slightly but managed to straighten himself up,he soon noticed a faint blue glow across his face.

Regardless why—it made Fresh’s chest burn madly.

Why this? Why now?

~

The Stars glimmer across the night sky as a certain 90s skeleton laid on the rocky ground surrounded with a few alien-like plants.

However his mind had not been admiring the stars but rather thinking what happened between Error and Him.

For some—random reason he had been getting this burning feeling in his chest,except the burning sensation wasn’t hurting him–so dying is not on the list–but lately,he’s finding himself  _ craving _ for more of that contact with Error.

The burn sensation intense at the thought of being near him but more in a way that he needs him—surprisingly, Fresh was growing fond of that feeling,that kept him energized,that kept him warmth.

The thought of cuddling up to Error gave him a slight buzz his chest.

He was absolutely _ devoted _ to that feeling.

Fresh wanted more,Fresh wanted to be wrapped in the embrace of Error’s touch—he _ needed _ him.

~

Error threw his knitting set across the void,letting out an annoyed growl before flicking his wrist to open a portal,hopefully to entertain himself for a bit.

However it didn’t seem to be effective at distracting him--Error could still feel the faintest fuzz sensation where Fresh had touched him and it was annoying him to no end,He didn’t understand why,out of every single person in the multiverse,did it have to be the parasite?

Perhaps it was a side effect of being possessed by the 90s skeleton? No,he didn’t look any different--nor was he speaking in that weird slang the other skeleton uses. He rubbed his temples from the major headache in frustration, _ why him? _ \---what made Fresh any different?

Error sighed,maybe he needs to study this new anomaly,though the thought of asking an emotionless freak for help made his non-existent gut twist inside him but he wanted to know about this strange new experience.

Speak of the devil.

“Heya E” The familiar voice called.

Error turned to glare at the parasite,shutting off the portal.

“ **What do you want glitch?** ” He hissed.

“Funny ya mention that..” His voice was surprisingly soft,it definitely caught Error’s attention.

“ **Go on…** ”

Fresh rubbed the back of his head,”well i was just thinkin’ we could..do it again?”

The glitch knew he was gonna ask that,he sighed--he really didn’t like the idea of a parasite touching him but he couldn’t help but be a little curious about it.

“ **Fine fine,sit down first** ” Error order.

The parasite sat down on the blank ground,”ya really gonna do this?”

Error sat down as well with a bit of a huff,” **yeah i’m just as curious as you i suppose** ”

“So are we gonna experiment?” Fresh asked

Error corrected him,as he fidgeted with his knuckles,“ **Less experiment,more observation** ”

“ **Sooo…** ” Error tried to form proper words,his eyes glanced away from the parasite,” **how did it feel to you?** ”

“Hehe well i can’t help it E when i touched you i had a burning sensation but like, not painful?” Fresh explained.

The destroyer nodded,” **so it didn’t cause physical harm?** ”

“Yeah! I was fine--well i thought i was dyin’ at first but like,it..felt good? I felt like a little kid needin’ candy--and uh-- i just started cravin’ more of ya touch” He rambled on while Error listened.

He soon noticed that Fresh had a purple blush on his host,it was a bit odd so Error did take note of that.

“What im sayin’ is dat i really like this feelin’ so i wanna be around ya because you give me these feels” The parasite mumbled that part out.

“Did you get the burning thing inside ya too?” Fresh asked the glitch.

“ **No--well not the way you explained it** ” Error repiled,” **I didn't crash and really only had mild anxiety but it felt….nice?** ”

“Huh” was all Fresh could say,”do you wanna try it again E?”

“ **...yes..** ” He finally spoke,” **But Don’t think i’m giving you a free pass to touch me wherever you please!** ”

“Of course brah,i gotta ask consent first”

“ **Good,otherwise i’m destroying your ass** ” The glitch growled, though he knew it had no affect on him.

“Alright..so ya wanna do it?” He asked

Error looked hesitate but he nodded,” **Just a hug** ”

Fresh nodded,scooting closer to the glitch wrapping him in a hug,Error flinched but he took notice of how he wasn’t crashing--sure he was anxious but he felt fine.He also didn’t realise how..warm and comfortable Fresh was,that weirdo must use a lot of fabric softener,he also smelled like lucky charms but only the marshmallow part.

“Ya good E?” Error could see Fresh’s face but the parasite sounded worried--as worried as a parasite could get.   
  


“ **Mmmh yeah** ” Error’s voice was muffled by the 90s skeleton jacket as he nuzzled into it,closing his eyes,taking in another hitched inhale.

Fresh felt his chest burn up again,it was nice,he loved that he could get this sensation and when Error finally relaxed and rest his arms around the parasite’s waist--stars it cause a euphoric shiver to go up his spine.Fresh needed more of it! He craved it so much it was driving him slightly crazy,the way that Error’s body rubbed up against his made him feel fuzzy all over.

He hasn’t felt this good….in a long time.

Oh.he should probably check up on Error.

“Yo E ya still go--” Before he could finish his sentence,he saw that Error had fallen asleep.

For some reason it made his chest feel lighter,his whole body was fluttering at the sight of the sleeping glitch.For an angry and hostile glitch---he really looked no different from a sleeping baby,so calm, like the weight of the multiverse was lifted off him.

For some reason,Fresh wished he could see more of that side of Error.

Fresh tried his best not to disturb him but he froze when he heard Error stir abit in his sleep.His multi-colored eyes opened softly,before they glanced up at Fresh.

“Mornin’ handsome” Fresh teased him slightly while the glitch shifted around his embrace.

“ **hmm --what? Did i crash?** ” Error spoke,moving his arm away from the parasite’s waist and rubbing his eye.

“I think ya took a nap” Fresh explained,”am i that comfortable?”

“ **Mmm no** ” Error yawned before flopping his head back on Fresh’s chest.

Fresh shifted his arm position which did started the glitch,”chillax i have an idea”

They both shifted their bodies to that they were both lying on the white ground,the parasite wrapped his arms around the glitch’s waist and held him close,he wasn’t sure why he was doing it but it made the sensation in his chest hum.Error curled up against him,nuzzling into Fresh’s purple sweater.He seemed to be enjoying how warm he was,he was better than the cold anti-void---it was different but he liked it.

Though he couldn’t help but think before he drifted off--how much further he could go with Fresh.

~

“Watcha doing there E?” Fresh asked,being close, especially after that first ‘observation’

“ **Knitting, you dummy** ” Replied the glitch.

“Hehe k” Fresh said.

Error suddenly felt his spine rub up against Fresh’s chest,caused the glitch to tense up suddenly,abruptly stopping him from his knitting session.It didn’t help that the parasite had wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him into the host’s lap,making the poor glitch blush a bright blue.

Fresh looked over,tilting his head curiously,watching the destroyers subtle actions,noticing how his breath hitched and the rise and fall of his chest in a nonrhythmic way.

“Is this too far E?” Fresh inquired,sounding somewhat apologetic.

Error inhale a bit of air,” **N-no—but ask first idiot!** ”

The parasite apologized but Error shrugged it off,going back to his knitting,the two sat there in a comforting silence.Fresh eyes glance at the glitch’s quick movement of his fingers,moving through hoops and wrapping the sting around to form a new part of Error’s creation.Fresh laid his head on the glitch's shoulders causing him to shutter from the contact but nevertheless he continued his craft.

“Hey E” Fresh asked

Error hummed,noting that he was listening to the parasite.

“Can i try something?” He asked once more.

Error raised his skelebrows in suspicion but he was interested as well,” **sure..** ”

Fresh leaned in close to the destroyer’s face and soon his mouth connected with Error’s cheek making a little ‘clink’ noise.

Error of course blush brightly at the contact,pausing his knitting,” **w-what was that?** ”

The 90s skeleton seemed to shrug,”dunno,i just felt like i needed ta”

“ **Well..it felt...alright** ” Error admitted,looking away slightly.

He chuckled at Error’s comment,”that’s good tho imma surprise ya trust me this much ta do this to ya”

“ **I don’t** ” said Error in a huff,” **i’m just trying to figure out why im suddenly okay with contact now** ”

“ **and … of course how far i can go with it** ” He mumbled that last part out.

Fresh’s glasses went blank,as he was in deep thought,before soon returning to their usual state.

“Mind if i try another thing brah?” The parasite questioned.

He noticed how nervous Error looked,his hands were rubbing the wool fabric together,his eyes were shifting,looking for answers to the parasite.

Fresh squeezed the glitch’s waist in reassurance,”look E,if ya don’t wanna,ya don’t have to “

“ **I do!** ” He snapped,” **give me a minute…** ”

So Fresh waited for a bit,feeling Error shifting his weight around,making the poor parasite shiver in a pleasurable sensation.

“ **Okay,go ahead** ” He finally said.

Error felt Fresh’s hand cup under his chin--he made a small distorted noise of distress but indicated that he wanted Fresh to continue,tilting the destroyer’s to the side slightly,exposing his collarbone.Fresh leaned in,parting his own mouth,revealing his multiple rainbow tongues and licked the crook of Error’s neck.

He immediately panicked with a pathetic yelp and whacked Fresh away,his face lit up like a blue light bulb as the parasite pulled back.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK?! WERE YOU TRYING TO POSSESS ME?!** ” Error yelled,trying to shove himself off entirely.

Fresh manages to grab Error’s hand,”Nah brah! I ain’t!,if i was-- you’ve definitely know,trust me”

“ **Then why the fuck did you do that?!** ” Error retorted,glaring at the parasite.

“Well,ya were curious how far ya wanted to go” The parasite explained,”and i dunno--i just had a really weird urge to do that,made mah chest feel funky”

Fresh tilted his head slightly,trying to look concerned,Error was sorta intrigued how the other skeleton was acting,he seemed to be trying to be careful and gentle with him--it was sorta sweet,in a way.

Fresh lets go of Error’s hand,keeping his attention on the destroyer’s face,”if its too much for ya E we can stop”

Error paused for a bit before he decided to relax the back of his black skull against the other’s chest,picking up his knitting set once more and taking a rough inhale of air despite having no lungs,wiggling himself back to a more comfortable position on Fresh’s lap.

“ **It’s fine,dumbass..** ” Error looks away,trying to make his heated cheeks not noticeable,” **y-you can keep going** ”

For a bit,Error just continue to knit while Fresh nuzzled back into the glitch’s neck as the parasite’s cheeks caressed his bones.Error shutter slightly,feeling an electric sensation shiver up his spine.As much as he hated to admit it--but he was rather needy for the parasite’s contact though his experience was much different compared to Fresh’s.

Without much thought Error tilted his head slightly,allowing Fresh to come into more contact with Error’s neck.Fresh gave a little peck against the glitch’s neck.The destroyer gasped quietly as he suddenly found himself craving the other skeleton’s touch,his soul beaten erratically inside his ribcage as Fresh trailed more gentle and tender kisses along his aching bones--either to help prepare him or rather just to tease him.The glitch didn’t care, the pleasurable sensations shooting all around his body were affecting his logical way of thinking.

Error dropped his knitting set,it fell with a clatter as he was more preoccupied with the parasite’s kisses,he felt his soul do a backflip inside his chest-- _ craving _ \-- _ longing for more _ .

“Do ya want me to keep going E?” Fresh asked,his hot breath shiving up the glitch’s neck.

Error was too overwhelmed to fully make any words,he nodded, _ yearning _ for more of his kisses.

And so the parasite continued,trailing a few more pecks across his neck--- _ sweet Asgore _ ,he felt like he could melt at any moment.

Fresh parted his mouth apart,exposing his tongues once more,they rubbed against the glitch’s bones,his slimy tongue coating over Error’s neck.

The destroyer impulsively let out a moan as the warmth sensation shuttered all over his body.Fresh pulled back suddenly to the glitch’s disappointment,feeling the cool air blow against his neck.

“Uh E what was that?” The parasite asked,his body postures gestures that he was a bit lost.

Error’s cheeks flushed a deep blue,sinking his shoulder and jacket,hoping he would just disappear right now.

He tried to come up with something but he was still slightly disoriented from the kiss,” **uummmm** ”

“Cuz that was totes cute” Fresh said,smiling.

Error let out a flustered growl,” **Fuck off,no it’s not** ”

The parasite chuckled and lovingly nuzzled against Error’s skull,”aw c’mon that adorable~”

“ **Whatever** ” He huffed,his face heating up even more.

Fresh leaned back from nuzzling,allowing the destroyer to laid against his chest again.

“I guess ya wanna stop?” He asked.

Error mumbled a ‘yes please’ as the parasite chuckled softly,enjoying the comfort of the other skeleton,it made his chest hum in delight.

“ **We can do it again….later** ” Error managed to mumble out,his face not recovering from being a blue light bulb.

The other skeleton hummed in agreement,”Sure thing E”

Error picked up his knitting set again and continue where he left off,his mind still reeling from what he just allowed Fresh to do--if he told his past self that he was allowing the parasite to get this close to him,his past self would laugh.

But lately he’s been enjoying it,even if he’s having a hard time admitting that--even if Fresh didn’t understand feeling,well--Error is no good at understanding his feelings either but he finds a bit of comfort in both of them learning and understanding each other.

He didn’t understand what he felt,but he was okay with it.

  
  


~

“It’s time to end this Error!” The artist stepped forward as the light from the judgment hall bounced off his large brush.

Error chuckled in a dark manner,” **I’d like to see you try,starving artist** ”

  
  


They both prepared a battle stance,waiting for the other to strike first.

“Boy you are about to get an ass whooping” Ink retorted,pointing his brush directly at the glitch.

They were both ready to battle but it was soon cut short by a portal opening up and out rollerskated the 90s parasite.

“What up handsome–oh and hey Ink” The skeleton greeted,making a finger gun motion.

Ink lowered his brush,”oh,it’s just you”

Meanwhile Error tried to brush off the parasite’s use of a pet name but it didn’t help when he skated his way up to the glitch and wrapped his arm around him.

Ink was a bit taken aback by this sudden contact and more or less confused as fuck.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Fresh asked,wiggling his skeleton eyebrows.

Error couldn’t help but blush by that comment,” **I-i’m fine Fresh but I’m kinda busy here** ”

Ink was just kinda staring in disbelief—did he accidentally walk into the wrong AU? Was he dreaming or was he really seeing Fresh attempt to flirt with the destroyer of worlds?

  
  


“Come on E,can’t I just admire you?~”

“ **I mean yeah but—** “

  
  


Before Error could finish his sentence,the parasite got up real close to him and kiss him on the lips which caused him to light up like a blue light bulb and squeak from the sudden contact.

Ink felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away--feeling _ realllllly  _ awkward about this situation,he was reconsidering that he should leave.

Fresh eventually broke the kiss,the trail of saliva between them broke,leaving Error a flustered hot whiny mess.

This was very _ very _ out of character for the glitch.

“Heh adorbs” Fresh commented,fixing up his glasses.

Error suddenly remembered where they were,well rather who was with them and quickly pushed the 90s skeleton away in a flustered manner.

“ **I told you not to do that without asking dick!** ” He snapped at the other skeleton,his face as blushy as ever.

“Whoops sorry E couldn’t resist ya” Fresh apologised,”later then?”

“ **Sure,whatever** ” He replied in a gruff manner.

“Okay E! See ya broski! “ Fresh bidded his goodbye,doing some sick trick into a portal before disappearing.

  
  


Error wiped his mouth with his sleeve,still having that sugar-y taste linger.He glanced over at the artistic skeleton,who looked like if his jaw wasn’t attracted to his face it would’ve fallen off.

“So ummmm..” Ink’s voice trailed off,”are you two a thing?”

Error tilted his head,his eyebrows curved in a confused manner, **”we’re skeletons** ”

The artist a bit surprised by that answer,”no-- I mean are you to,ya know together?”

“ **No,he left just now** ” Error replied,” **Did you hit your on your way out of that portal?** ”

Ink pressed his hands together and moved them up to his lips,taking in a large inhale and saying ‘boi’ at the glitch.

“What i’m saying is: are you two dating?” He asked.

“ **Dat….ting?** ” Error mimicked the word.

Then it suddenly hit the artist.

_ Oh boi _

_ He didn’t know what ‘dating’ was. _

Even worse,from what’s Ink has seen,he didn’t seem to realize that he was in love with Fresh

He was  _ so _ gonna have a field trip explaining that to the destroyer.


End file.
